Trembling Hearts
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: This is just a quick idea which come to me while reading through the list of mangaka confirmed safe on the net...


A/N: just what we all needed a terrible catastrophe which will make us worry and our hearts each with each growing number on the dead list, each confirmed name…_sigh_…I hope that everything will be alright, there are some regularly updated sites with the names of those confirmed to be safe, which can help partly in the agonizing wait…

* * *

A blonde young man was running through the forest as fast as he could. His feet and lungs were aching, but he had no time to waste, he had hurried here right after getting the panicked call. Finally reaching the light blue coloured house, and stopping before he run against the door needed Felix to take a few deep breaths. He knew who would be inside there and he couldn't say that he liked the first one to much, but Eli had called him here for help and he would always come to aid if his _"sister" _called him. Bracing himself he gripped the door knob and twisted it, the way the door opened made his stomach clench, they had all experienced tragedies in they past, but that loss of lives was caused by human hands and they had at least a faint chance to fight back, but against nature…

Felix gripped his hands together in to fists as he followed the sound of crying in to the living room, the sight made his heart clench even more. There on the ground sat his beloved _"sister" _in a deep emerald, nearly black, dress, her white apron was missing as was the flower from her hair, her green eyes were filled with tears from which had already many strained her check. Thought the nearly hysterical and agonized crying wasn't even coming from her, but the pale blonde haired woman she was holding in her arms like a mother her scared child. One pale, shaking hand drawing comforting circles on the back of the blue clad figure. He had known that Russia's little sister had started falling for the often socially insecure black haired male, but seeing her now this broken he really wished to take some of his sarcastic comments back.

"Felix." Elizabeth's voice snapped him back to reality, even though her tone didn't waver, she had cried to much in the past so that her tears have ebbed away, but she still sounded broken and hollow.

"Yes, I'm here Eli." he whispered, falling to his knees beside the two women.

"P…Poland…" a new even more broken voice made him turn to the fragile looking figure, and this thought really frightened him, in Hungary's arms.

"Yes, Belarus, I come here to help." he replied back, hating the thought to see this girl so many feared, even Ivan himself, in such a miserable state.

"It is always good to have others around you when you feel alone." Elizabeth said softly as she whipped a few tears from the other's face with her stitched handcrief, making Poland remember all the times she had smoothed him like that.

Natasha only nodded, when she heard about the catastrophe which had hit Japan and all the deaths in the report Lithuania had brought to her brother had she rushed inside the conference room in panic, letting the tray she had been holding falling to the ground. Then after a dreaded confirming nod from her eldest sister did she leave the trio behind where Lithuania still tried to get down from Ivan in whose lap he had landed as the door hit him and the two crashed backwards in said country's chair. She left in a hurry, not even stopping to get her coat as she hurried through they land to Hungary, the young woman had always and ear open for the other countries no matter how often some of them had betrayed and hurt her, she always listened, and she had a good relationship with Japan.

Maybe…maybe she knew something…

Suddenly the sound of the doorbell chimed through the whole house. Belarus watched as Hungary gave a look to Poland who nodded wordlessly and stood up to go to the door. She was always a bit surprised how those two could always interact with each other even without words.

It was something envysome…

The two women waited in silence as the sound of the door opening rung through the silent house, then a gasp and the sound of careful nearing footsteps.

"Eli, please get the first aid kit." they heard Felix call out in a slightly panicked voice which made the two women exchange glances before Hungary hurried out of the room to go to the bathroom.

Belarus was left in the room alone for a few minutes before the other female country returned shortly followed by Poland and they guest, but when they arrived needed both women to gasp in shock. There leaning on Poland heavily was Japan, his black hair looking slightly gray from ashes, white uniform ripped and bloody, his dark eyes just as hollow after the atom bomb attack on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. It took the two women only a second to hug the man before he was lead to sit on the couch, Natasha gripping his cold hand trembling while Hungary went to clean the cuts on his check.

"Go…gomen Hungary-san, to…to be a bo…bother, but I…I needed so…someone to talk to a…and…" Hungary held her hand up with a little smile.

"We are all glad that you are alright Kiko-san." she said kindly.

"Bu…but so much was lost, so many dead, wa…water, flames and destruction in so many parts…my…my children…I…I, never wanted to see a…all that pain again as i…in the II. World War wh…when…" Kiko said in a broken voice as tears streamed down his eyes.

"It will be alright, no matter what happens as long as even only one person lives can a country be reborn." Hungary offered as she took the broken country's other hand in to hers.

"You should listen to her, she knows what she is talking about, it is now your time Kiko to become a phoenix raising from its ashes." Felix said grinning as he put his hand on the others shoulder.

"We will be all here." Natasha said as she leaned against his free shoulder trying to give some support of her own and gain also some for herself.

"A…arigatou you all…" Kiko whispered with a feint smile, yes, he had survived the pain Alfred'd had caused his people, he would manage to survive this with the help of friends would Japan raise from the ruins like a phoenix.

_Owari _


End file.
